Tenma Jackson: Demi-dieu et quoi !
by Erina20
Summary: Mon nom est Tenma Jackson. Il est toujours arrivé des choses bizarres à mon cousin, Percy, et moi. Ce n'est qu'après que nous nous soyons fait attaqué par notre prof de maths que nous avons appris notre destinée. La mienne étant quelque peu spéciale même si celle de Percy est aussi importante, tant pour moi que pour le monde.
1. Chap 1: L'arrivée des problèmes

**A/N: Oui je sais, une nouvelle fanfic alors que je suis toujours en train d'en écrire deux autres, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Mais j'y peux rien! J'ai finis de lire aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre sorti de la saga_ The Child Of The Moon_, fanfiction écrite par dragonwolffox, et qui est super! Cela m'a permis de concrétiser une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et voilà! Même si son histoire m'a un peu inspiré, elle ne sera pas du tout la même ;)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse profiter du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée des problèmes

\- Debout Tenma !

J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux, encore un peu endormi. Je me retournais dans mon lit, tentant de rester confortable. Malheureusement, mon stupide cousin, Percy, de son vrai nom Persée Jackson (qui nomme son fils ainsi franchement ? Quoique, le mien n'est pas beaucoup mieux même si je le trouve cool), commença à me secouer rudement.

\- Dépêches-toi, on va être en retard !

Je grognais encore un peu mais finis par me lever. A côté de mon lit se trouvait Percy, ses cheveux noirs pas très bien coiffés (comme d'habitude) et ses yeux verts océan posés sur moi.

\- Ça va, je me lève, content ? grognais-je.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a une sortie au musée aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on soit dans le hall principal dans 20 minutes.

Voyant que j'étais maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Percy se mit à préparer son sac à dos tandis que je mangeais un rapide en-cas. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bains que nous partagions avec notre ami, Grover Underwood.

Ah ! Je me rends compte que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté ! Mon nom est Tenma Jackson, cousin de Percy Jackson. Je suis le fils adoptif de Liam Jackson, le frère de Sally Jackson, la mère de Percy. Mon père m'a trouvé au pied de sa porte alors je n'avais que quelques mois et n'a jamais su qui étaient mes véritables parents. J'ai vécu dix ans avec lui, et malgré le fait que je ne sois pas son fils de sang, il m'a élevé comme tel. Mais il y a deux ans, il a été obligé de me laisser à la charge de tante Sally et son mari, Gaby, que Percy et moi surnommons « affectivement » Gaby-qui-pue car celui-ci se comporte comme un porc , au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Percy et moi ne comprenons toujours pas comment Sally peut rester avec lui.

Oups ! Désolé pour le petit changement de sujet. C'est que, voyez-vous, tout comme mon cousin et mon père, je suis sujet au Trouble de Déficit de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité (TDAH). Du coup, j'ai tendance à vite passer d'une idée à l'autre.

Breeefff. Pour en revenir à ma présentation, j'ai douze ans, comme mon cousin, mes cheveux sont aussi noirs que les siens mais notre ressemblance s'arrête ici. Je suis un peu plus grand que lui, mieux charpenté (dû à mon entraînement au tir à l'arc depuis que je suis en âge d'entrer dans un club). Mes yeux sont gris clair, presque transparents, ce qui a tendance à m'attirer des moqueries vu que ce n'est pas une couleur commune. Enfin, ma peau est légèrement tannée et en plus d'avoir le TDAH, je suis aussi dyslexique tout comme mon père et mon cousin. Voilà, voilà. Retournons donc dans la salle de bains.

J'étais actuellement en train de me changer rapidement, un t-shirt bleu, une veste en jean noire et un jean noir avec mes habituelles tennis Adidas blanches. Je ressortis de la salle de bains cinq minutes plus tard après avoir lutté (vainement) pour coiffer mes cheveux aussi rebelles que ceux de Percy. En parlant ce celui-ci, il était en train de m'attendre impatiemment à la porte de notre chambre. Je me dépêchais donc de prendre mon sac que j'avais intelligemment préparé la veille pour éviter d'être en retard. Une fois prêt, je fis signe à Percy et nous sortîmes de la pièce, fermant à clé la porte derrière nous. Nous rejoignîmes les autres élèves dans le hall principal de l'Académie de Yancy, un établissement pour élèves turbulents. En même temps, Percy a changé six fois d'école à cause d'incidents bizarres et après, quand je suis arrivé, cela n'a fait qu'empirer donc nous avons été placés dans cet établissement spécial.

Nous évitâmes les jambes tendues des autres élèves et ignorâmes les insultes de Nancy, une fille insupportable qui avait pour principal passe temps de nous enquiquiner. Enfin, nous atteignîmes Grover, notre (seul) ami et compagnon de chambre.

\- Salut les gars ! Enfin levé Tenma ? fit Grover d'un ton moqueur .

\- La ferme Grov'. grognais-je en retour.

Percy et Grover se contentèrent de ricaner devant ma mauvaise humeur. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très matinal et pour cette stupide visite au musée, nous avions du nous lever à 6h30 au lieu de 7h30 habituellement. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas les visites de musée, j'adore ça même ! Surtout que celui que nous allions voir était centré principalement sur la mythologie grecque, sujet qui me passionnait ! Non, j'étais grognon parce que j'avais du me lever plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est tout.

Nous montâmes enfin dans le car et pendant que Grover et Percy discutaient entre eux devant moi, je lisais un livre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes au musée et commençâmes la visite. C'était super intéressant ! En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais, et un seul coup d'œil en direction de Percy et des autres élèves me fit comprendre que j'étais le seul à être vraiment intéressé par ce que nous racontait Mr Brunner, notre prof de Latin. Il semblait déçu que les élèves ne prêtent pas attention, en particulier Percy.

La pause déjeuner arriva vite, Grover, Percy et moi nous installâmes à l'écart des autres, au bord d'une fontaine. Nous venions à peine de commencer à manger nos sandwichs que notre chère amie Nancy Bobofit vint chercher les ennuis. Sa cible principale était Grover car celui était handicapé au niveau des jambes et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre seul. Cette idiote commença à l'insulter et je sentis la colère monter en moi. Comment osait-elle insulter mon ami en face de moi ?! Je me levais et lui collais un poing dans la figure. Elle tomba sur le derrière, choquée plus que blessée physiquement.

\- Comment as-tu osé ?! En même temps ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. C'est sans doute à cause de ce comportement que même ton père adoptif t'a abandonné. Débile !

\- Tu veux mourir connasse ?!

J'étais maintenant très, mais alors très énervé. J'allais la frapper une fois de plus lorsque qu'un soudain jet d'eau jaillit de derrière moi et projeta une fois de plus Nancy. Je me retournais pour voir mon cousin, le visage déformé par la colère, colère qui se mua ensuite en surprise quand il vit le jet d'eau. Grover lui-même avait la bouche ouverte en grande sous le choc. Cependant, Nancy se releva une fois de plus et en voyant Mme Dodds arriver pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle se mit à « pleurer » :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

\- C'est les cousins Jackson. Ils m'ont jeté par terre. mentit Nancy avec de faux sanglots.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas-

Nos protestations furent coupées lorsque Mme Dodds, la pire prof que nous ayons jamais eu, nous prit, Percy et moi, chacun par un bras et nous entraîna dans le musée pour nous réprimander. Je captais le regard inquiet de Grover et le rassurais d'un sourire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous faisions réprimander Percy et moi et je ne pensais pas que cela nous affecterait tant que ça puisque nous savions que nous n'étions pas en tort. Ah comme je me trompais.

Notre prof de maths nous entraîna jusque dans une salle vide du musée. Percy et moi nous tendîmes debout devant elle, droits comme des « i », attendant le sermon qui finit par arriver, mais pas de la façon dont nous nous y attendions.

\- Perseus et Tenma Jackson. Rendez-moi ce que vous avez pris et peut-être que je vous épargnerai. fit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Excusez-moi madame, mais nous n'avons rien volé. répondis-je calmement.

\- Mensonge !

Je regardais brièvement Percy et il secoua la tête pour me confirmer que lui non plus ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait notre prof. Nous nous retournâmes donc vers elle mais nous figeâmes, horrifiés. Devant nous ne se tenait non plus Mme Dodds mais une immonde créature. Elle ressemblait à une chauve-souris géante avec de gros crocs.

\- Nom de Zeus ! Qu'est-ce qu'est cette chose ?! m'exclamais-je en évitant un de ses poings. (ne critiquez pas, mon père a dit tellement de fois cette expression que maintenant je la ressort tout le temps aussi.)

\- Tu crois que je le sais ?! répliqua mon cousin tandis qu'il échappait à un coup de pied du monstre.

'_Ok, réfléchis, réfléchis. Un monstre qui ressemble à une chauve souris avec de longues dents.' _Pensais-je tout en échappant aux attaques du dit monstre. Soudain, la réponse me frappa.

\- Vous êtes une Furie ?! Comment c'est possible ?! Ça n'existe que dans la mythologie grecque ! m'écriais-je.

\- Bingo ! Mais j'aurais du m'y attendre venant de la part de Tenma Jackson. ricana la Furie.

Elle se trouva soudain juste devant moi et m'envoya un poing dans le ventre qui me fit traverser toute la salle et je heurtais le mur avec un gros BOUM. Tout mon corps était douloureux et ma vision commençait à se brouiller. Mais juste avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, je vis Mr Brunner lancer un stylo à mon cousin, stylo qui se transforma en épée dans la main de Percy. Et une seconde plus tard, le monstre était transpercé par l'épée et fondit en paillettes d'or. Ensuite, tout devint noir.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus! n'hésitez pas à laisse un commentaire ;)**

**Je vous retrouve peut-être ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine avec le prochaine chapitre!**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	2. Chap 2: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**A/N: Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'ai oublié de le préciser plus tôt mais l'oeuvre qu'est Percy Jackson ne m'appartient absolument pas! :)**

* * *

Chapitre deux : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Tenma !Tenma !

Mon corps était rudement secoué et cela réveilla immédiatement ma douleur à l'abdomen. J'ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver face à un Percy en panique.

-Bon sang, Percy, arrêtes de me secouer. finis-je par lui dire d'une voix qui même à moi paraissait faible.

Il obéit aussitôt, atténuant ainsi ma douleur. Je m'assis lentement et regardais autour de moi. Nous étions dans une salle avec plusieurs statues et objets datant de l'Antiquité grecque. Pourquoi étions nous là déjà ? Et pourquoi mon ventre me faisait-il ainsi souffrir ? Puis, tout me revint d'un coup : Mme Dodds, sa transformation, ses accusations et son agression. Je frissonnais violemment au souvenir.

-Euh… On s'est vraiment fait attaqué par Mme Dodds qui s'est transformée en monstre ? demandais-je à mon cousin qui acquiesça.

-Punaise… Je pense que je vais le sentir pendant encore quelques jours, hahaha. rigolais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Percy sourit puis se mis à rire aussi. Cependant, il retint un hoquet de surprise lorsque je relevais mon T-shirt pour voir les dégâts. C'était pas joli-joli mais ça aurait pu être pire. J'avais un large bleu qui commençait à apparaître juste sous mes côtes. Pas étonnant que j'ai perdu conscience si ce monstre m'avait frappé en plein diaphragme. Je rabaissais mon T-shirt et Percy m'aida à me relever.

-Près à sortir et subir les conséquences cousin ? fis-je d'un ton léger comme si se faire attaquer par un monstre était normal.

Il se contenta de sourire et nous sortîmes du musée. Seulement pour croiser cette stupide Nancy.

-J'espère que Mme Kerr vous en a fait baver.

Mme Kerr ? C'était qui celle-là ? Percy semblait se poser la même question puisqu'il demanda :

-Mme Kerr ? C'est Mme Dodds qui nous a passé un savon. Qui est Mme Kerr ?

-Mme Kerr est notre prof de maths débiles. Et cette Dodds n'a jamais été notre prof. Pfff… Pas étonnant que vous traîniez avec cet attardé d'Underwood si vous êtes aussi bizarres.

Nous étions tellement surpris que nous la laissâmes partir sans rien répliquer. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Mme Kerr ! Et Mme Dodds était notre prof de maths depuis le début du semestre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Mon cousin et moi échangeâmes un regard d'incompréhension avant de nous diriger vers Mr Brunner qui était tranquillement en train de lire sous son parapluie. Ais-je oublier de préciser que le temps était actuellement horrible ? Depuis quelques semaines déjà, le temps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Le plus souvent nous avions droit à des orages violents avec de fortes pluies. Désolé ! J'ai encore dévié de mon sujet ! Stupide TADH !

Je disais, Percy et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre prof de Latin, moi m'appuyant légèrement sur mon cousin à cause de ma douleur. Je vis un éclair d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de Mr Brunner lorsqu'il nous remarqua. Cela ne dura cependant qu'une brève seconde avant qu'il nous demande :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voulais vous rendre votre stylo. Merci pour l'aide. fit Percy avec gratitude.

-Ah, merci Mr Jackson. Pensez à apporter votre propre stylo la prochaine fois. répondit le prof de Latin en rangeant le stylo avant de se remettre à lire.

Percy et moi nous retrouvâmes encore une fois scotchés. Qu'est-ce qui se passait nom de Zeus ?! Les autres élèves semblaient avoir oublié Mme Dodds tandis que celui qui avait permis à Percy de la vaincre en lui donnant ce stylo bizarre faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Un coup d'œil vers Percy me permis de savoir qu'il partageait les mêmes pensées que moi.

Nous finîmes donc par rejoindre Grover près de la fontaine.

-Grover, pourquoi personne ne semble se souvenir de Mme Dodds ? Me dis pas que toi aussi tu l'as oublié ?

Je remarquais que notre ami avait hésité avant de répondre :

-Madame qui ?

-Hey ! Ce n'est plus drôle ! s'énerva Percy.

Honnêtement, même moi je commençais à en avoir marre. Le pire c'était que tout les élèves voire toute l'école semblaient se liguer contre nous, même notre supposé ami ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait nerveux et insista.

-J'vous jure, il n'y a jamais eu de Mme Dodds, juste Mme Kerr. puis en remarquant que j'avais ma main sur mon ventre il demanda : Ça va Tenma ? Tu sembles souffrir.

-Très bien. Tu vois, je viens juste de me faire frappé assez fort pour m'envoyer dans les vapes par cette supposée prof non-existante. répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Les yeux de Grover s'écarquillèrent un peu avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la normale et qu'il rigole, je vous jure il rigolait !

-Hahaha ! Très drôle Tenma ! Je ne te pensais pas du genre à faire de telles blagues ! Hahaha !

OK, là c'était le point de non-retour. J'agrippais Percy et l'entraînais plus loin, à l'abris des regards et oreilles.

-Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.

-Je suis d'accord. Grov' ne sait pas mentir et là, il mentait. agréa mon cousin, sérieux pour une fois.

Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus quand les profs, Mr Brunner et cette Mme Kerr qui était soudainement apparue de nulle part, nous appelèrent pour repartir. Cette fois, Percy et moi nous mîmes à côté, ignorant Grover.

Autant dire que les jours qui suivirent furent très, mais alors très compliqués pour Percy et moi. Mon cousin semblait penser que toute l'école nous faisait une blague mais je savais que c'était quelque chose de plus gros. Mais comme ni Mr Brunner ni Grover ne semblaient vouloir nous dire la vérité, je devenais de plus en plus frustré. De plus, les examens arrivaient à une vitesse alarmante, ajoutant encore plus de stress. La veille de l'examen, Mr Brunner nous avait encore plus mis la pression pour le Latin, disant qu'il attendait beaucoup de nous et que cette matière était vitale pour nous. Non mais sérieux, je suis d'accord que c'était important pour les examens mais vital ? Mon estime pour ce prof avait beaucoup baissé ces derniers jours.

Le soir avant les examens, tandis que je m'efforçais de réviser sérieusement dans notre chambre, Percy balança son livre de Latin à travers la pièce sous le coup de la colère. Il murmura un petit « Désolé » avant de reprendre son livre.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mr Brunner. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider. lui proposais-je.

-Ouais, ça semble la meilleure idée. grommela-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Je me retrouvais ainsi seul dans la chambre, Grover étant partit quelques minute plus tôt. Je soupirais de soulagement. Je pouvais enfin me concentrer un peu sans la présence turbulente de Percy. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un quart d'heure car Grover revint avec une expression abattue, suivi de près par un Percy encore plus distrait qu'il ne l'était avant de partir. Il me prit par le bras, ignorant mes protestations, et m'entraîna dans une partie désaffectée du dortoir. Là, il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu entre Mr Bunner et Grover, comme quoi il devait nous protéger et que Mr Brunner nous jugeait encore trop jeunes pour nous dire la vérité.

'_Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'_ pensais-je une fois que Percy eu terminé.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Je n'est peut-être pas exactement respecté ce qui se passe dans le livre mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une fanfiction et je n'ai malheureusement pas les livres avec moi. Je m'aide de résumés de chapitres et d'autres fanfictions qui respectent le livre. ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Vous saurez dans quelques chapitres qui est le parent divin de Tenma ;)**

**Shun Lightstorm: Tenma vient des _Chevaliers du Zodiaque: The Lost Canvas_ si tu connais ;) C'est le nom du nouveau chevalier de Pégase. Je n'avais regardé que les premiers épisodes et son nom m'est venu tout de suite pour mon héro ^^**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	3. Chap 3: Un nouveau tatouage

**A/N: Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard! Même si je dois avouer que j'ai été paresseuse, il se trouve que j'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver de l'inspiration. Et ma régularité ne devrait pas s'arranger avec le Bac qui arrive :/**

**Bref, passons au chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau tatouage

« Hey les gars. Tout va bien ? » nous demanda Grover lorsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre.

Percy ne répondit pas et se prépara pour dormir. Je pris donc l'initiative de répondre.

« Ghh, on est juste stressés pour demain et fatigués. T'inquiètes »

Je ne dus pas avoir l'air très convaincant car Grover me regarda avec inquiétude. Je haussais juste les épaules et me couchais aussi.

Le lendemain, je ne me sentais pas très bien et stressé. Tout d'abord, nous avions nos exams et je savais que Percy et moi aurions beaucoup de difficultés à le réussir. De plus, un pion était passé dans notre chambre pour nous dire que le principal nous renvoyait de l'Académie après notre énième bêtise.

Percy semblait encore plus stressé et énervé que moi. Je le voyais gigoter pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve de Latin et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à ma distraction. A la fin de l'épreuve, le prof nous retint quelques minutes.

« J'ai appris pour votre expulsion. Ne laissez pas cela vous abattre, cette académie n'était pas faite pour vous de toute façon. »

_Ouch_. Ça faisait mal d'entendre ça de mon -ex-prof préféré. Déjà que j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes suite à l'épreuve, cela me plombait encore plus. Percy devait le ressentir de la même façon que moi car je le vis baisser les yeux et serrer les poings.

Mr Brunner sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire car il essaya de se rattraper.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste qu'il existe un endroit plus adapté pour les enfants comme vous. Vous êtes spéciaux -»

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de finir de s'expliquer, je sortis de la salle en furie. Percy eu la même réaction et nous courûmes vers notre chambre pour préparer notre valise. Je tremblais de rage et de honte. Comment le prof que j'admirais tant et qui nous avait tellement encouragé durant toute cette année avait-il put dire des choses pareilles ?! Oui, nous sommes dyslexiques, oui nous sommes hyperactifs. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes des êtres spéciaux ou attardés !

Le lendemain, après que toutes nos épreuves aient été terminées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrêt de bus pour prendre celui qui nous ramènerait chez nous. Percy et moi étions toujours secoués par ce que notre prof nous avait dit et lorsque Grover se montra, nous le saluâmes rapidement. Il s'assit juste devant nous dans le bus et au bout d'un moment, je remarquais qu'il semblait nerveux. Il ne cessait ne regarder partout.

Percy, ne pouvant plus tenir, lâcha d'une voix froide.

« Tu cherches les Bienveillantes ? »

Grover sursauta et nous regarda d'un air inquiet.

« D-De quoi tu parles Percy ? »

Ok, Grover est juste super nul à garder des secrets. Tout en lui respirait la nervosité. Et je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« Tch. Grover, je vous ai entendu l'autre soir avec Mr Brunner. Et je l'ai répété à Tenma. Pas la peine d'essayer de nous mentir plus. » fit d'un ton exaspéré mon cousin.

Notre ami pâlit considérablement et bégaya :

« J-Jusqu'à où as-tu entendu ? »

« Pas beaucoup. C'est quoi le truc avec le solstice d'été ? »

Grover pâlit encore plus et essaya encore de se justifier.

« Euh… Je… J'étais juste inquiet. Avec votre plutôt grosse hallucination sur une prof de maths qui n'a jamais existé et tout… »

Je le coupais, agacé : « Grover tu es un très mauvais menteur. Arrêtes donc de chercher des excuses et dis nous la vérité. On est amis, non ? »

Grover gigota, mal à l'aise, avant de nous donner une carte de visite.

**Grover Underwood**

**Gardien**

**Colonie des Sang-mêlé**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

« C'est quoi le Camp des -» commença Percy mais Grover le coupa rapidement :

« Ne le dis pas à haute voix ! Enfin bref, c'est mon adresse d'été. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi. »

Percy et moi échangeâmes un regard confus et je décidais de poser la question qui nous tourmentait.

« Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de toi ? »

Grover gigota encore nerveusement et se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

« La vérité, c'est que je dois vous protéger. »

« Nous protéger de quoi ? »

La question était légitime. Depuis qu'on se connaissait, c'était toujours Percy et moi qui avions dû protéger Grover des injures ou harcèlements des autres élèves.

Cependant, avant que Grover ne puisse nous répondre, le bus fut traversé par un gros grincement et de la fumée se mit à sortir du capot. Le chauffeur arrêta le bus et nous ordonna de sortir dans le calme tandis qu'il vérifiait ce qui n'allait pas.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la rue, à côté d'épiceries tandis que des passants nous bousculaient, tant ils étaient pressés. Cependant, je finis par remarquer que trois personnes en particulier ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Plus flippant encore, ces personnes semblaient nous fixer, Percy et moi. Je touchais mon cousin pour attirer son attention sur les trois femmes âgées qui tenaient un drôle de fil rouge lié à une pelote et celle du milieu tenait un ciseau ouvert, prête à couper le fil.

Grover, qui se trouvait à côté de nous, laissa un couinement échapper ses lèvres. Je détournais mon attention vers lui tandis que Percy était toujours fasciné par les trois vieilles femmes. Il était très pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Grov' ? »

« Dîtes-moi qu'elles ne sont pas en train de vous regarder. »

« Euh si, pourquoi ? »

« Il faut remonter dans le bus. Maintenant ! »

Toujours un peu perdus, nous suivîmes Grover dans le bus même s'il faisait une chaleur de dingue à l'intérieur. Je me retournais pour fixer les vieilles femmes et elles-mêmes me fixaient. Des frissons me parcoururent devant cette scène un peu effrayante. Puis la femme avec le ciseau coupa le fil et je sentis une douleur me parcourir l'abdomen, un peu en dessous et à droite de l'endroit où Mme Dodds m'avait frappé. Je m'effondrais sur mes genoux, la douleur vive comme une brûlure et intenable.

Percy et Grover se retournèrent vers moi, coupant court à leur dispute. Grover lança un regard paniqué aux vieilles femme mais quand je suivis son regard, il n'y avait plus personne. Il reporta alors son attention sur moi et tout les deux étaient paniqués.

« Tenma ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« J-je… s-sais… pas…douleur…comme brûlure…ventre… » parvins-je à leur dire.

Puis, tout d'un coup, la douleur disparu et je pus enfin respirer calmement. Je me relevais doucement, encore un peu prudent. Percy et Grover m'aidèrent à me relever et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur la banquette du fond.

Grover me demanda de relever mon t-shirt et nous fixâmes tous les trois notre regard sur un tatouage que je n'avais certainement jamais fais situé à l'endroit où la douleur avait été présente. Il s'agissait de deux petites bandes horizontales un peu courbées coupées par deux autres bandes en diagonales, l'une allant de droite à gauche et l'autre de gauche à droite. Grover conseilla de ne pas y toucher et me demanda ce qui s'était passé avant que la douleur ne surgisse. Je répondis sincèrement et il nous ordonna de ne surtout pas toucher le tatouage et de n'en parler à personne. Son expression terrifiée nous convaincu même si il ne nous expliqua pas comment c'était possible qu'un tatouage apparaisse ainsi.

Alors que le bus redémarrais et que les autres passager remontaient dans le bus, je pus entendre Grover marmonner, « toujours à cet âge là ». Percy et moi tentâmes de savoir de quoi il parlait mais nous ne parvînmes pas à le tirer de sa transe.

Alors que nous arrivions à notre arrêt, Grover nous fit promettre de l'attendre alors qu'il allait aux toilettes. Seulement, nous ne respectâmes pas cette promesse car la mère de Percy et mon père étaient venus nous chercher en voiture. Ils nous informèrent qu'on allaient à la plage pour le week-end, à Montauk. Alors, sans un scrupule, nous partîmes avec eux sans attendre le retour de Grover. Il trouvera bien son chemin tout seul.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu! n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Shun Lightstorm: Le père de Tenma ne connaît pas cette série car je ne crois pas que cela concorderait niveau chronologie ^^ Il voulait un nom original pour son fils, c'est tout^^**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	4. Chap 4: Les retrouvailles et le rêve

**A/N: Wow... Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît? Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pu récupérer mon PC que fin août et après je débutais la Fac donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de libre... :/ **

**Bref, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que cette fic a changé de catégorie. En effet, j'ai toujours voulu faire un crossover PCJ/HP et comme je ne voulais pas me donner plus de travail que nécessaire (flemmarde, je sais ^^)j'ai décidé que _Tenma Jackson_ serait un crossover, voilà!**

**Je ne possède évidemment ni Harry Potter, ni Percy Jackson.**

**Passons maintenant au chapitre!**

* * *

_Chapitre quatre__ : Les retrouvailles et le rêve _

Après que j'ai sauté dans les bras de mon père pour lui faire le plus gros câlin possible, et si je ne me suis pas foutu la honte comme ça, nous sommes partis dans la voiture de mon père. Il avait d'abord été cherché Tante Sally à son travail avant de venir nous chercher à la gare routière. Il nous fallu une petite heure de route pour arriver à notre coin de paradis, la plage de Montauk. Nous sommes venus ici tous les étés depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Les deux derniers étés, ce n'étaient que moi, Percy et Tante Sally car papa était parti je ne sais où pour son travail. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit là cette année !

Le trajet s'était effectué de manière agréable, mon cousin et moi ayant volontairement omis de préciser nos petits problèmes qu'étaient notre renvoi de l'Institut Yancy, nos pouvoirs étranges, et plus particulièrement ceux de Percy, l'attaque de notre prof de maths au musée, la conversation bizarre de Grover avec Mr Brunner, notre rencontre avec les trois vieilles femmes et enfin, mon nouveau super tatouage. Ouais, on voulait vraiment passer un bon week-end en famille, et bizarrement, révéler ces petits détails ne faisait pas partie de notre définition d'un bon week-end. Vas savoir pourquoi…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, papa et Tante Sally allèrent ouvrir notre bungalow habituel tandis que Percy et moi descendions les valises. Il nous fallut à peine une demi-heure pour nous installer et, comme il faisait un temps magnifique, nous enfilâmes nos shorts de bain et nous jetèrent à l'eau. Tante Sally et papa restèrent assis sur le sable à nous regarder jouer.

Percy est un véritable poisson dans l'eau. Il nage comme un dieu et lorsque nous nous amusons à retenir notre respiration sous l'eau, c'est toujours lui qui gagne. Si je ne savais pas que c'était physiquement impossible, je suis sûr que Percy pourrait rester des heures dans l'eau sans respirer.

Vous aurez donc compris que Percy a un rapport très spécial à l'eau. Cependant, il n'est pas le seul à avoir de drôles de « pouvoirs ». Une fois, alors que je n'avais que cinq ans, un gars plus âgé était venu me chercher des crosses. Incapable de me défendre proprement à ce moment là, j'avais fermé les yeux, souhaitant désespérément être à la maison, et attendis le coup venir. Mais il n'était jamais venu. Quand j'avais finalement rouvert les yeux, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que j'étais devant l'entrée de mon immeuble alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, j'étais au moins trois blocs plus loin ! C'est un des incidents les plus marquants de mon enfance mais seul Percy est au courant de ces « pouvoirs » car il est le seul qui peut me comprendre vu que lui aussi a des pouvoirs.

Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Nous restâmes tout l'après-midi dans l'eau et vers 18h, les adultes nous dirent qu'il était temps de rentrer au bungalow.

Ce soir là, alors que Tante Sally et Percy faisaient leur traditionnel feu de camp au cours duquel j'étais sûr que Percy allait demander à propos de son père, papa et moi partîmes nous promener sur la plage. Nous faisions toujours cela et cette année, c'était encore plus spécial puisque je revoyais mon père pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé champion ? me demanda papa alors que nous arrivions au bord de l'eau. Je me crispais légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'arrive mieux à travailler à l'école malgré ma dyslexie et mon TADH. Tu pourras voir sur mon bulletin que mes notes ont augmenté !

\- Pas de copine ? Avec un physique pareil…

\- Papa ! le coupais-je, rougissant comme une tomate.

Papa se contenta de rigoler et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Depuis longtemps maintenant, mon père fait des allusions à des petites amies. Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Je n'ai que douze ans bon sang ! Mon père regagna son sérieux avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai aussi appris que tu avais dû changer trois fois d'école ces deux dernières années. Est-ce vrai ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer. Mon père avait beau le prendre bien, ayant eu les mêmes difficultés que moi, j'avais toujours peur que mon comportement le déçoive.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais on a réussi à tenir toute l'année à Yancy !

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous y retournez l'année prochaine ?

\- Non. soupirais-je « Lors de notre visite au musée la semaine dernière, on a été impliqués dans une bagarre. Depuis, notre comportement s'est dégradé et le directeur nous a informé avant les examens qu'il vous avait envoyé une lettre à toi et Tante Sally pour vous dire que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus l'année prochaine. »

\- Je vois. répondit papa sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

\- Et toi, le travail ? Comment ça se passe ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Compliqué. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu venir te voir ces deux dernières années. Désolé pour ça champion. répliqua-t-il vaguement.

Je retins un soupir. Papa ne parlait jamais clairement de ce qu'il faisait comme travail. Quand j'étais plus petit, je m'imaginais souvent qu'il était une sorte de super-héros qui passait sa vie à sauver des gens mais au bout d'un certain temps, cette image a disparue et m'a laissé me questionner sur ce mystérieux travail.

Mais comme c'était la première fois que je voyais mon père depuis deux ans, je laissais tomber le sujet et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien, comme des résultats de nos équipes de basket, cela pendant près de deux heures.

Quand nous fûmes retournés au bungalow, Percy et sa mère étaient déjà couchés et je rejoins Percy après avoir dis bonne nuit à mon père. Je me couchais le sourire aux lèvres car même si la journée avait mal débuté, l'après-midi et le rattrapage du temps perdu avec papa m'avaient rempli de joie.

Cependant, cette joie fut de courte durée car les rêves que je fis cette nuit-là m'inquiétèrent beaucoup sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Au début, c'était juste moi et Percy sur la plage en train de rigoler. Puis, tout d'un coup, une énorme et violente tempête s'est levée et deux animaux essayant de s'entretuer sont apparus au-dessus de la mer démontée. L'un était un magnifique cheval blanc tandis que l'autre était un majestueux aigle royal. Les deux s'attaquaient à l'aide de leurs sabots, serres et bec, chacun essayant de viser les points vitaux de l'autre. Le plus perturbant était la voix grave qui semblait venir des entrailles de le Terre elle-même et qui se contentait de ricaner diaboliquement et de les encourager dans leur combat. Je vis Percy essayer d'aller les arrêter et, poussé par un fort instinct de protection, je tentais de le stopper pour le protéger contre la tempête et les animaux.

Mais soudain, la scène changea. J'étais maintenant dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre et très étroite. Grâce à quelques rayons lumineux qui semblaient provenir de la raie d'une porte, je réalisais alors que je me trouvais dans une sorte de placard à balais. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignées , j'en ai une phobie effroyable, avant de me concentrer sur mon environnement. Je remarquais ainsi un lit collé au mur sur lequel était allongée une forme avec des yeux d'un vert frappant. A y regarder de plus près, cette forme semblait être un enfant de mon âge, voire plus jeune. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué et se contentait de laisser ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce. J'allais m'approcher quand une voix me fit sursauter ainsi que l'enfant.

\- Debout garçon !

C'était une voix de femme. L'enfant se releva d'un coup, comme électrocuté et murmura un faible « Oui Tante Pétunia » que j'eu peine à entendre.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un gros _BOUM !_ me réveilla en sursaut. J'entendis alors la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, me rappelant vivement mon premier rêve. Je vis Percy se réveiller à son tour et nous échangeâmes un regard avant de nous habiller précipitamment.

Je finissais juste de lacer mes chaussures quand notre porte de chambre s'ouvrit et mon père apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il commençait à nous dire quelque chose, sans doute pour nous rassurer, lorsque nous entendîmes une voix crier dehors ainsi que des coups sur la porte d'entrée de notre bungalow. Nous nous précipitâmes dans ce qui nous servait de salon juste à temps pour voir ma tante ouvrir la porte. Quand elle fut ouverte, Percy et moi fixâmes le nouveau venu, choqués. Finalement, ce fut moi qui exprima notre surprise :

\- Grover ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai réussi à introduire un peu de _Harry Potter_ sans en faire trop non plus. **

**Les rêves de Tenma seront expliqués plus tard dans l'histoire.**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Ciao!**

**Erina20 :3**


End file.
